The Runaway
by i-am-a-coffe-crazy-writer
Summary: Toeko, my new character, an escaped prisoner is rescued by the Avatar and the gang. UPDATE: don't worry guys i'm working on new chaps, but my computer is having trouble with the document manager. i'll keep trying. please, no flames!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender (I wish!) but Toeko is my own creation.**

**This starts right after the eclipse, and the gang is already at the ****Western****Air****Temple****. While she (keep reading to find out about her) is traveling, Zuko joins the gang, and goes on his adventure with Aang and Sokka. He also goes on his adventure with Katara, but Azula hasn't attacked them at the temple.**

**Toeko is a tall 17-year-old girl with brownish-blackish hair.**

**ILILILILILILILIL**

I had to keep running. Faster and faster, I couldn't let them catch me. I couldn't go back to that horrible place. I took little with me, a knife, some rope, fruit, a small bag to hold it all and the skimpy clothes on my back. I knew I wasn't far from the Western Air Temple. I would try to get there as fast as I could and rest there a few days as I tried to figure out a plan to escape the Fire Nation.

I had escaped the prison at night, hoping the shadows would hide me. I doubt anyone even noticed my absence. Yet. Soon they would be out looking for me.

I slept a lot the day before my departure, so I was able to see the sun rise. I knew I would have to eat my food sparingly, because I probably wouldn't arrive until very early the next morning. Throughout the day I barely noticed the pain of hunger; I was used to it from everyday life at the prison. So I ate one of the two papayas that I brought with me as the sun set. I knew I was very close to the Western Air Temple and was exhausted, so I stopped to make camp. Well, not really camp, because it was just me, my bag and a small bundle of sticks. I quickly used an old fire bending technique to light the bundle. I kept the fire small so I didn't attract attention. But on the other hand, it had to be big enough to keep away animals. I drifted off to sleep peacefully.

The next thing I consciously recognized was a loud growl very, very close. I opened my eyes to see a bear-boar baring its teeth at me, my last papaya smashed at its feet. My small fire pit was still slightly smoking. I was frozen. The next thing I knew, its large body was on top of me, scratching and biting everything in reach. I couldn't hold back my scream of pain and fear. I tried to beat it off with my hands, and it retreated two steps back, only to lunge forward a step and grip my right foot securely in its jaws. It was trying to swing me around, but was only dragging me from side to side. I screeched again mostly out of pain this time. A fraction of a second later, I heard a yell close by. It wasn't in agony or fear like mine, and although I could not make out the words, I could tell it was in response to my yell. My only hope was _not_ that whoever it was would find me and rescue me, but that it was not someone from the Fire Nation Army. They would surely turn me in. I would rather be mauled to death by a bear-boar then go back to that prison and the punishment that surely awaited there.

There was another yell very close this time. It sounded like a young girl. "Over there! She's over there!" They were coming for me. I felt no relief at the though, just dread. Finally the bear-boar achieved its goal and lifted me into the air for a split second, which felt much longer to me. But then gravity kicked back in, and I landed on the ground, except for my head which hit a boulder lying underneath me. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 First Impressions

I was in an uncomfortable position, so I shifted around. Then I realized I was in a bed. With a shock, I recalled what happened—what? yesterday? I didn't know the time or place. I opened my eyes and saw a cozy little room around me. It was very plain, only my little bed and a bedside table occupied it. There was a little window on the southern wall that was still pretty dark, so I assumed it was early morning. On the table was my bag. I quickly reached for it on my right side, only to be met with intense pain. The pain focused on my shoulder area, which was wrapped in some kind of gauze. The pain stopped, and I pulled a thin blanket off of me. There bruises covering a lot of my body, and there was a lot of gauze wrapping around my ankle and shin. But what caught my attention was the fact that I was wearing different clothes. They were an old plain faded blue shirt, and blue shorts that went to my knees. They were old, didn't smell too good and didn't fit me at all, but I was grateful to be out of my prison uniform.

The room definitely was not a cell in top security prison, but it could be a healers' area. Maybe the cruel warden put me in this comfy room just to get my hopes up that I hadn't been captured, and would come in and would crush my hopes in seconds.

I climbed out of my makeshift bed, careful of my shoulder and ankle. I grabbed my bag and crept to the door. I creaked it open to see a long hallway, and to the right it ended with an open space. I slowly walked along the hallway. I reached the opening, and to my surprise saw a ring of people sleeping around a still-smoking fire pit. I examined each of the people. There was an adult, I noted. I hoped I wouldn't wake him, because he looked experienced. There were a lot of children, and a few teenagers. There were a handful of people from the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. As I reached the very last person, I jumped in fear. It was a teenage boy with an angry scar covering the left (his left) side of his face, wearing Fire Nation clothes. I wasn't exactly sure, but they reminded me of an army uniform.

As soon as that thought registered in my mind, a million possibilities shot through it also. Should I run before they wake up? Or maybe try to kill him now? They could have already alerted authorities, so it wouldn't matter if I killed him or not. But it was hard to resist taking my anger with everything he represented out on him with a quick fire blast. I sighed and quickly stepped back. I looked around. We were at a cliff-side. How would I get out? Then I spied a staircase tucked back, barely in view. I started making my way towards it.

It was still dark so I hadn't seen the branch lying in my way until I tripped over it and went sprawling to the floor. It seemed like the gods personally set that stick right in the spot I would step in, so I would wake the Fire Nation boy. I flipped onto my back in time to see him grunt and sit up. He wiped his face off, and shook his head. I held completely still, hoping he would lay back down and go back to sleep, leaving me unnoticed. But of course the gods wouldn't let me be that lucky. Of course not. So I realized right when he shook his head that my best chance of getting out of there was to screw being quiet and sneaky, and just run for it. I jumped up, intending to be graceful, quiet, and speedy, only to stumble because of my bad leg. His head whipped around and I caught a glimpse of him starting to stand before I started running at full speed for the staircase.

No longer trying to be quiet, I heard my footsteps echoing in the large area, surely waking the others. "Wait! Where are you going?!" The frightening Fire Nation boy yelled after me as I ran. It was too far to sprint, but I ran for my life. I've gotten too far; I wasn't giving up yet. Right after his outburst I heard murmurs coming from the waking figures.

"Help me catch her!" he breathlessly yelled back as he ran.

As I reached the giant staircase I heard a great whooshing sound. In shock I dropped the bag that just a moment before had been locked in a death grip. I looked back to see a young boy air bending his way to me, seeming to run faster than I thought possible. As he got closer I saw his air bending arrow and the determined, yet confused look on his face. I saw his friends all start running towards us when I realized I was running much slower. What was I thinking? I had to keep running. Faster and faster, I couldn't let them catch me.

I focused back on my running, sweating profusely. I was running as fast as I could, yet I was barely a third of the way up the staircase. I looked back again to see the Fire Nation boy just ten feet from me, the air bender not far behind him, and the others racing to the stairs. I knew the boy was getting very close, so I though it would be better to protect myself, and then keep running.

I suddenly stopped running, whipping around and startling him. I quickly unleashed a few torrents of fire. I expected him to dodge out of the way or jump back or something, but not to meet my wall of fire with one of his own. That is what made my eyes widen with fear and my skin to pale. He was a fire bender! That was terrifying. He saw my fear and stopped. The air bender arrived just in time for me to start sprinting up the stairs two at a time. That is why I missed a step, hit my bad ankle wrong and fell flat on my face. I grabbed my ankle and gasped in horrible pain. But my fear and survival instincts were stronger than my pain. I flipped over onto my back and shot some flames in the process. The boys were so close that they were barely able to jump back in time to miss my shot.

I looked down at my ankle, as blood started to seep through the bandages. I was still holding it, rubbing it. I glanced back up to see caution and pity on both of their faces. That was weird. Why did they pity me? Then I realized my situation. I was holding my bloody ankle, rocking back and forth; sweat was covering me, and terror was written across my face.

As I looked up I focused my glare to the fire bender.

"What are you running from? What's going on?" The air bender half-shouted

My eyes flickered to him as he spoke, but then quickly returned to the other boy.

"I don't know! I woke up and there she was, running away!"

They both stared at me. A few seconds after his response a teen girl arrived, dressed in Water Tribe clothes.

"Look at what you've done! Your foot is bleeding again. Here lemme help." She started to walk towards me, only to be met with a wall of fire.

"Hey hey calm down! Why are you running? We are just trying to help you." By the end she sounded indignant. They all looked genuinely confused, which confused me.

"Uhh, well, you… you captured me. And, well, I'm trying to escape, but your making it extremely difficult." I started hesitant but added on some sarcasm. I let a small laugh escape. Well, as much as I could, given the circumstances. Couldn't they see I was trying to get away? I found it funny that I had to explain it to them.

"We didn't capture you, we rescued you. . . Why would you need to escape? Who are you running from?"

The way she put it she made it obvious that she wasn't talking about her friends or herself. She was wondering who the strange girl expected to capture her.

There was silence as I kept my face a hard mask.

"Fine. Let's start at the beginning. Hi. I'm Katara. Who are you?"

I answered slowly, still not trusting them.

"Hello. I am Toeko. It is nice to meet you, Katara." As I said the last sentence my eyes flickered back to the fire bender. It was still dark, so it was hard to make any of his features out, other than his scar. I was beginning to like Katara. Her up-front attitude was something I recognized.

"And you too," she was happy she was getting some decency out of me. By now the rest of her friends arrived, all holding their sides and heaving, including a confident Water Tribe teen boy and a short Earth Kingdom girl, "This is Aang," she pointed to her left side as the air bender, Aang, waved, "and this is Zuko."

Zuko gave a little nod, probably realizing my discomfort around him and trying not to spook me. Too bad that was impossible. His very presence put me on edge. And as the sun rose higher in the sky, I could look at him more clearly. He looked very familiar, but not in a comforting remind-you-of-home kind of way. Then I remembered why he looked familiar. He was the spitting image of one of guards at the prison, Jerai. Jerai had a little shorter hair, and no scar, but the right side of his face was the same. Even their body language was the same. Jerai was one of the meanest, nastiest guards. He's known to burn the prisoners on the days when the warden wasn't around. He seemed to have taken a liking to me, but not in a good way. He liked to pick at me. Luckily he never actually burnt me, but he hit me often.

All of this became clear in seconds so no one was aware of my new discovery as Katara started naming other names.

"This is Toph and my brother Sokka," She definitely resembled Sokka, and as I looked closer at Toph I realized she was blind. "Haru, Suki, The Duke, and Pipsqueak. My Father, Hakoda is back at camp." She pointed to each of them as she called their name, each giving a little wave or smile, even Hakoda. He must have seen when Katara pointed to him and realized that she was introducing him. He gave a big wave.

"We saved you from that bear-boar and took you back here to heal you. You can leave any time you want, but I think it would be better if you stayed." She said it more like a command.

"Oh. Thank you. Um yeah I think I will stay. Thanks." I said that uncomfortably, not liking being put on the spot. I looked down at my bleeding ankle as I spoke.

"Okay cool. Aang, Zuko, why don't you give her a lift?" They both started making their way towards me.

"No. No, I can go by myself." I spat that out too quickly; my heart was thumping rapidly in my chest because 'Zuko' was getting too close. I stood up gracefully. I ignored my throbbing ankle and took a step. Aang gave me a doubting look, but Zuko didn't make any eye contact at all.

"Are you serious? You're bleeding through your bandages. At least let Aang help you down the stairs."

I was OK with that. Aang looked like a nice kid, and with a welcoming smile he wrapped an arm around my torso to support me. We wobbled down the stairs at a slow but peaceful pace, with the rest of the kids in front of us. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I let go of Aang.

I am a proud kind of person, and I like to do things on my own. As I reached camp I realized that most of the group was shooting me worried glances out of the corners of their eyes. Probably because I am fire bender who they found out in the middle of no where, that is apparently running from someone or something that terrifies me. And I immediately jumped to the conclusion that they were trying to hurt me, tried to escape them, and has too much dignity to be helped when I obviously needed it.

I am pathetic.

"Why don't you sit down by the fire, and I'll start healing you again."

Without thinking I plopped down, only to realize that was a mistake. I didn't make a sound, but the pain was clear on my face. Everyone sat down in what looked like their own area. I didn't miss the fact that Zuko was just one spot away from me. Katara walked to her sleeping area and grabbed a pouch, then started making her way to me. She bended the water out of the pouch and it surrounded her hands. She started touching my ankle and I looked away. I was in between two spots. Working on my right was Katara, beside her Hakoda and Aang. To my left was a young girl, who I thought was named Toph, then Zuko. The others were rolling up sleeping bags and were doing other morning activities.

"So Toeko, how old are you?" Aang tried to make conversation.

Again, I replied with reluctance. "Seventeen. Next month eighteen." Everyone looked up to here me speak.

"Well I'm twelve, and so is Toph. Katara is fourteen, Sokka is fifteen and Zuko is…" He left the question open, looking at Zuko and waiting for him to answer.

"Sixteen." He answered.

"And well I have no idea how old Hakoda is, and I don't think I'll ever find out."

The small group laughed and Hakoda mock-punched Aang in the arm.

"So where did you come from, Toeko?" He questioned after dodging Hakoda's punch.

I looked around at the group nervously, wondering how trustworthy they all were. Most had begun other conversations but were probably still eavesdropping. I sighed. I might as well get it out.

"I've just escaped Holde Sted, the great prison not far from here. I had left a day before the bear-boar attack." I said calmly, playing cool.

Almost every pair of eyes shot up to meet mine. The only ones who could resist were Aang, Katara, and Toph; Nothing would happen even if she did. Most did not hear our conversation, but saw everyone else glance up, so they mimicked them.

"Whoa there. Why where you in _prison_?" Toph asked, when it seemed like no one else had the guts to.

"I lived in a small Earth Kingdom village with my family. No one there had a problem with us, and we were welcomed into the community. But when the Fire Nation-"–I said the name in disgust, probably just like anyone here would.—"-invaded, they worried that we might join the rebellion. So they took us away…" I was wistful by the end of my speech.

"That horrible. And unfair. Anyone could join the rebellion, but they targeted you because you were a fire bender!" Katara's comment burst out but most were looking at Toph. She gave a little nod, so small I thought I had imagined it. Then everyone's eyes returned to me, saw that I had seen their little exchange, and looked in a different direction. I continued to look at Toph curiously and a bit suspiciously.

"I can tell when someone's lying," She shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "And I was just assuring them that you were telling the truth."

I looked down at what Katara was doing, trying to hide my face. I tried to keep the annoyed look away; it was natural that they didn't trust me. I shouldn't be mad at that. I wouldn't trust myself either.

"Wait. We found you alone. Is your family still back at the prison?" Aang questioned innocently.

I paused, trying to decide what to say, or to say anything at all. I didn't have to answer their questions. It was my business. But if I wanted to stay here and for them to trust me, I better tell them.

I sighed, giving in. "Technically my mom and dad are. They are buried in the courtyard. My brothers are off at some distant prison. They took them there because they were young and fit." I didn't pause as I spoke of my parents, just continued on about my older brothers; I didn't want their questions or pity.

"I'm sorry." Aang half-whispered, embarrassed for asking such tender questions, which is ridiculous. I haven't seen my parents in a long time, and I wasn't going to go walking around, weeping and mourning them. I had accepted my loneliness in the prison. After a few beats of silence, Katara spoke up.

"Most of our stories are the same. We lost our mother," she looked at Sokka and her Father as she spoke, "Zuko's mom might or might not be dead, Haru's Dad was in prison for five years and well, Aang's one hundred and twelve years old, so his are dead too."

A few craked smiles at the last comment, but other than that no one kept the conversation going. After minutes of comfortable silence, Katara announced that she was finished.

"It's not all the way healed, but that's all I'm going to do for now. I would advise that you just keep off it for a few days while I continue healing you."

A sudden yawn attacked me, and I realized I was extremely tired.

"Well I think I would like to go back and sleep some more." I announced.

"Why? We all just woke up." Sokka quickly questioned, but looked half-embarrassed by the end; he realized he had no idea how long I had been up.

"I know, I know. I slept for a long time, but I'm still really tired." I yawned again, for effect.

"Let her go Sokka. She needs to heal. Why don't you help her to her room?"

With that we both stood up, and he started dragging me to my room.


	3. Chapter 3 Relaxation

**Hellloooooo?! anyone out there? if you can hear me, please enjoy this long-ish (hey, for me, this is long) chapter!**

**LILILILILILI**

When Sokka left I tried to get settled. I was pretty easy; I was dead tired and the bed seemed so comfy.

By the time I woke up, the sun was slanting in through the window at an angle that must mean that it was late afternoon or early evening. I took one look around me and closed my eyes again. I never get up immediately after I wake up. I always wait in a drowsy, half-conscious state. As I flipped onto my other side I started to think about my options. I could not stay with these people for long. I would have to keep moving. I'm not sure when I'll leave. Maybe at night. Aang and Katara seemed pretty fond of me, so if I left at night, there would be no need for any dramatic good-bye scenes. I would travel to the nearest port, and possibly hitch-hike on a boat to the Earth Kingdom. I could always try and pass as a runaway, and work for the owner of the ship until we get to a Earth Kingdom village. Then I would have some money to start my new life with. I wonder if these people had any money. I would feel horrible taking it, but I needed it to make it in the world. Although those people probably need it just as much as I do. Hmmm. I would take half then. That way we both have equal chances out there in the real world.

I shook my head and sighed into my pillow. I was so tired, and making all these decision were making my head hurt, especially when they involved hurting random, innocent people who were just trying to help a stranger in need. I dozed on and off for what felt like a very long time, but when I checked the sunlight, it had only barely shifted. I needed to get up. The People are going to start getting worried.

I groaned as I sat up. It was so bright. I yawned, stretched and rubbed my eyes. I flipped my legs off the bed and was about to jump up when I noticed a tray on my bedside table. On it was a papaya and a piece of bread. My stomach growled and I jumped in surprise; I hadn't realized I was hungry. I picked up the bread and shoved it into my mouth as I stood up. I didn't touch the papaya; I wasn't very fond of them.

I opened the door quietly, looked to my left then looked to my right. On a snap decision I went left, the opposite way that I had found the people this morning. I opened the first door I came to. It was a bath house. I closed the door and quickly went to the restroom. Then I made my way to the sink area. I looked into the mirror and groaned; I was a mess. My hair was a wreck and I had a few red spots scattered across my face. I checked my breath. Bad decision. It was nasty. I washed my hands, rinsed my mouth out with water, washed my face and combed through my wild shoulder-length hair with my fingers. I looked at myself for a few minutes. Mirrors were scarce in the prison. My hair looked damaged and greasy, my thick, trunk-like legs were hairy. My hands were rough and calloused from all of my prison work. I shook my head as I excited the room; why do I care what I look like right now?

I walked down the hall and found the people gathered by the now blazing fire. Katara was closest to me and smiled as I walked out.

"Hey sleepyhead! Want some dinner?"

I nodded and sat down next to her. She was so friendly. Almost everyone was in the same spot they had been in this morning. I saw a young boy in a wheelchair and a young girl with red-brown hair that I hadn't noticed before. Katara handed me a papaya. Ugh. But, I smiled gratefully as I took a bite.

Everything was very peaceful around the small fire. When I was done with the papaya I felt a shove on my back. Perched on my shoulder was a lemur, with big green eyes. I love animals and my face lit up as I rubbed its back.

"I see you've met Momo. He's our lemur."

Right after Aang finished speaking I heard a small roar. I looked to behind me to the left. There was an animal lying down.

"And you can't forget Appa. He's our flying bison and transportation."

I examined Appa a little longer, and then turned back to Momo. He was cuddling in my lap. He was so cute! After a few minutes of silence, Katara spoke up.

"Wow, Momo really likes you. Have you ever had any animals?"

"I took care of a turtle-duck when I was really little, but that's it. I loved him." I saw Zuko look up at me with a strange look on his face. I wondered what that was about.

"That's nice. We all love our Appa and Momo." She said that loud enough for Appa and Momo to hear, in a baby-talk kinda way. Blach. Animals can't understand what people say to them, but they can still understand the tone you say it in. If you sound angry, happy or sad, they can pick up on your mood. So you have to talk to them like they are people too. If you go all baby-talk on them, they might get the wrong impression of what you are trying to say. People who act like that irk me.

"Momo," I said calmly and slowly, so he would understand. He looked up at me as I said his name. "I have lost my bag. Can you find it for me? Check by the stairs." I pointed to where the stairs were. Momo jumped out of my lap and started gliding to the stairs. Like I said, if you use the right tone, expression and gestures, animals will understand you.

Everyone around the fire looked at me with impressed expression.

"Wow. You really connect with Momo. I love animals, I'm even a vegetarian." Aang announced proudly.

"That's awesome. I would be too, but it's kinda hard when you're in a prison filled with men who eat healthy servings of meat three times a day." I joked.

"There must not have been many women there." Katara assumed.

"Nope. There were only a handful."

Conversation ended as Momo circled around the gathering with my bag in his mouth. It looked like he would drop it at any time. Everyone had their hands in the air, in case he dropped it by them. Momo was playing a game, and was enjoying himself. It looked like he had a smile on his face, and I smiled along with him.

Suddenly Momo dropped the bag on Zuko's head. He grabbed the bag and stood up. He walked along the few feet between us to give me my bag. I was sitting very still and rigid. I always get like that when I'm stressed. My posture was flawless. Momo could obviously feel my tension and hissed at Zuko as he approached. I patted his foot to let him know its okay.

"Uh… Here ya go." He said awkwardly as he handed me the bag.

"Thanks" I murmured.

The bag looked pretty shabby. It was little, brown and weaved. I set it down beside me and turned my attention to giving Momo love.

Zuko went and sat down again and my heart started to settle down. Toph eyed me (well not really _eyed _me, because she couldn't see, but she was still doing the motion of _eying_ me) like she knew something about me. I assumed she could hear my heart trying to jump out of my chest.

Sokka yawned hugely. "Aaaarggghaaa," Why did he have to make a noise while he did it?! "I'm exhausted. Why didja have to wake us up soo early, Toeko?"

Everyone giggled except me. I wasn't really comfortable around them and was still a little embarrassed from this morning. Then everyone laughed even more because of my expression of embarrassment. Katara and Aang were holding their sides laughing, yet Zuko was just chuckling.

By the time everyone had stopped laughing, Momo was asleep in my lap. I gently lifted him and set him on the ground to sleep peacefully.

"Well I guess I'll go back to my room." I said while standing.

"But you just woke up again! Ah come on, you can't be tired." Aang had appearently been waiting for me to awake.

"I didn't say I would sleep. I think I'll hang out there and then go take a bath or something."

"Oh. Okay will you be back out before we're asleep?"

"I don't think so. I just need to relax."

I waved good-bye and went back to my room with my bag. Then I went across the hall to the bath house. At first glance, there was just a toilet and sink, but if you keep walking, you'll find some baths. I was prepared to go wandering into other rooms, but I was happy to stay and bathe here.

I soaked in the bath for a long time. It felt very relaxing. When I was dressed I went back out to the front area. Everyone looked asleep, but I could tell Zuko was faking. His breathing was faster than all of the rest of the people's and he was in an unnatural position. I'm usually good at telling stuff like that. I walked past The People and to the side of the cliff. I stayed there and meditated in the dark. I am a Night Owl, not an Early Bird. I could practically feel Zuko watching me. Then I decided that to lie on my side to stretch. The last thing I consciously remember is yawning.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**In the morning Azula attacked, and the gang traveled to ****Ember****Island****. I didn't want to rewrite that whole episode, so just know everything is the same ((except Zuko and Katara had already gone on their adventure, so they didn't go again)). Toeko didn't do anything special. The story continues the day after the gang arrives…**

**LILILILILI**

I was awake, but my eyes weren't open. I didn't know how long I had been awake, because I just realized I was. Again, I was just floating in my own half-conscious bubble.

As I lay, I recalled the events from the day before. I remember a freakishly talented… freak attacking us. I couldn't think of what to call her. All that came to my mind was 'freak', 'weird' and 'obsessed'. She and Zuko battled while Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and the red-head girl, Suki and I escaped with Appa and Momo. Zuko was a pretty talented fire bender, but nothing compared to that… freak. My emotions were mixed with fear and jealousy. How could anyone be that talented? She was clearly younger than me and Zuko, yet she was so advanced. Why couldn't I be like that? I trained fire bending up until I was thirteen. Then I was taken to Holde Sted. They discouraged fire bending there, so I still fire bend at lower levels. Not that I would want The People to know that. Especially not Zuko. I don't know why, but I really don't want him to know he's better than me, even though he's younger.

It probably has something to do with the fact that I hate feeling weak. I hate it when someone's better than me, and they know it. He would probably just rub it in my face. A small voice in the back of my mind whispered that maybe he's OK. Maybe he would understand, and try to teach me. No. He is not OK. I found out from Katara that he was once _Prince_ Zuko. And the freak was _Princess Azula_. He would not understand, he's probably just a stuck-up prince. Plus he really frightens me. Just his quietness, his air of mystery when I' around and his fire bending scare me. Although I try not to let it show. Again, with hating feeling weak. I'm sure I don't do a very good job hiding it though, because he's so quiet around me. He talks and moves slowly, as if I were a frightened animal that could run away at any second.

I couldn't help but to see the irony in that though, because just last night I was planning how to escape. I didn't get much of a plan though; I was exhausted from the day before.

After escaping, with Zuko with us, I couldn't help but to feel a little in awe around him. He just fought off The Freak, risked his life and saved us all. Then the whole day was spent traveling to a place Zuko knows. I was informed by Katara Zuko's past (without him knowing) while she healed me some more. Apparently he had a flighty mother, a never-satisfied father and a child-protégée sister who was always out-doing him. Then when he was like thirteen his father dueled him, banished him and burnt half his face. He was sent to kill Aang. He had a pretty hard life. When I asked why, Katara told me Aang was the Avatar, like it was obvious. I had no idea! Wow, I'm in the presence of the _Avatar_. Crazy. Just a few days ago I was trapped in a prison cell. Katara also told me about Aang and their journey, all the way up until this point. I chatted with Suki, and she gave me another point of view.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was really big. We were at one of the Firelord's (shudder) vacation homes. The room was giant and lavish, just like the rest of the home. I was staying in one of the numerous bedrooms around the mini-palace. Across the hall from me was Aang, to my right, Katara, to my left, Sokka. Toph and Suki were on either sides of Aang, and Zuko was beside Suki. I feel very claustrophobic. Everyone is around me. Why do they all have to sleep in rooms close to each other? Can't we spread out? Oh well.

Although apparently Sokka wasn't sleeping anymore. I can hear him moving around his room. Then I heard feather-light footsteps make there way into his room. I hear voices. The mysterious footsteps belong to Katara. She asks a question. His reply is negative, I can tell by his tone. She walks away.

I dose off and on for a while. When I regain consciousness for the millionth time, I start planning. Today I would tell The People that I want to hang out at the beach and dock area. I'll go straight to the docks and look for a boat that is hiring. Ember Island is very popular, so I'm sure there will be a boat going to the Earth Kingdom. Probably only war ships, though. Crap. I hope there will be a family-owned boat that still trades with the Earth Kingdom. Then I will hop aboard, and be on my way. If The People come with me, then I'll ask the boat owner if I can come back later that night. Sneak out, and never see The People again.

For reasons I can not comprehend, that last thought made me feel bad. Loneliness and sadness filled me. These are my only friends _in the whole world_. And I was just going to desert them! _I'm leaving back my old friends, so I can make many new ones_. I thought to myself. Maybe I would leave a note, and not take their money.

I groaned and decided it was time to get up. I crawled out of bed, freezing cold. Even though it was still warm outside, the weather was nothing compared to the cozy heat I gather when I'm asleep.

I looked in a mirror in the large room. I took a little brush off the dresser and brushed my hair. I looked through the drawers. There were many different kinds fabrics used in so many articles of clothing. I shut the drawer loudly. How could I think of wearing some of the _Firelord's_ clothes?

I excited the room, and walked down the deserted hall. I followed the sounds of grunts and fire blasts. I found Zuko and Aang training in a courtyard-like area and the rest of The People scattered around the area, except Sokka and Suki. I quickly averted my eyes away from Zuko and Aang. I had seen enough of Zuko's fire, and that scared me. I didn't want to be afraid of Aang too. Although I probably wouldn't be, since he is really sweet. I quietly stood by Katara.

"Hey Toeko! I was hoping you'd be out before we were done. I wanna see your skills. Wanna join us?" Aang stopped practicing and walked closer to us.

Holy Crap! Crap, crap, crap. What was I going to say? That I was a terrible fire bender, and you are probably better than me? Haha, yeah right. I'm sure that anyone within a mile radius could hear my heart overreacting. Everyone was staring at me to answer.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Aw come on! Please? You were pretty awesome back at the temple. Of course, you were fighting for your freedom. Do you want me to attack you? Bring out the wild side of you?" Everyone laughed as Aang joked around with me.

"No thanks." I kept my answer short, hoping they would not ask questions.

"She's just afraid." He said to everyone but me.

No I wasn't! I was afraid of very few things. Sure, Zuko kinda scared me (well more than _kinda_, if I was being honest). And I didn't want them to see me fire bend, but I wasn't _afraid_ of them seeing me. That made me kinda angry.

My whole face was red, which made everyone laugh.

"I am not afraid! Just because I refuse, doesn't mean I'm a _coward_!" I yelled real loud.

Aang looked more than a little shocked.

"Toeko, I was only kidding. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just hoping I could taunt you into it."

Great, now I feel like an ass. I blushed some more and shrunk back into the shadows a little more. But Aang wasn't having that.

"So… why don't you want to? I'm sure you'd be a great teacher. I could have two fire bending teachers, instead of one!"

Apparently Aang didn't know where to stop. But Zuko decided to intercede for me.

"Enough Aang. If she's not comfortable with it, we can't force her into showing us her bending." His voice was firm. For the first time, I was kinda feeling fond of Zuko. I wouldn't say that I like him yet, but he was OK.

They went back to their training, but Aang wasn't as into it anymore. He was sulking that I wouldn't join them. This time I actually watched. Even though Aang was hardly trying, he still had more skill than me. Zuko gave simple instructions. He was a good teacher. I longed to go out and join them. I needed to learn fire bending! Suddenly Zuko caught my glance. I quickly changed my expression from pained longing to nonchalant observation as he studied my face. He seemed to be trying to figure me out. I had seen him looking at me like that before, as if I were something totally new to him. My behaviors probably seemed very random. He was probably trying to figure out why I do the things I do. I continued to observe all of this even after he had gone back to his training.

After a few more minutes I remembered my task for the day. I stepped forward some, and using my body language to show I had something to say.

"Umm, I would like to go down to the beach. And ya know… hang out. I don't know when I'll be back, but it will be before sundown." I sounded very unsure, like I always do those rare occasions that I speak up. As I finished my sentence, I started walking towards the hall that led to my room.

"Can I come with you?" To my surprise, Toph asked.

"Are you going to follow me around the whole time?" I suspiciously questioned.

"I'm blind! I can't exactly wander alone."

"I have some business to attend to. So if you don't mind being alone some of the time then you can come." Everyone got tense. I'm sure the only one who suspected my escape plan was Zuko. Something about his resigned, almost sad posture told me he knew. I liked Toph, and I felt bad snubbing her out like this.

She stood up, and I took that as a yes. She followed me to the hall.

"Hold on one second. I'm gonna run to my room real quick."

She made no move, so I guessed she was fine.

I ran to my room. While in there I grabbed my bag. Then a thought came to me. I quickly flung the hairbrush into my bag. I opened a drawer and started filling my bag with clothes. I was in the Fire Nation. I should be wearing Fire Nation clothes instead of Water Tribe ones. I quickly changed into an outfit and shoes without really noticing the design. I grabbed a blanket off of my bed and stuffed it into my bag.

I went out to meet Toph and we walked out of the house. We walked along the main road in silence. When we made it to the beach I started to get nervous. What was I going to say to her? I had to get rid of her. But I don't need to be hasty, I reminded myself. We could hang out on the beach for a while. Then I would make up an excuse about leaving, then find a boat to take me away. Crap. I couldn't just leave a blind, little girl all alone on the beach. Although I heard she was a master earth bender, still, I can't just leave her here.

We walked along the shore until I pretended to find a nice place to sit. I took the blanket from my bag, careful to not let her see the clothes inside. Then I mentally smacked myself; she was blind!

"Jeez calm down. Your heartbeat sounds like an oncoming train! What are you so nervous about?" She asked (more like _demanded_).

"I, uhh… I, well, you see…" I started off lamely. "I don't even know." I sighed, hoping to sound confused and resigned. I hoped that would be enough for her.

"Yeah right. What are we doing down here? What 'business' do you need to 'attend' to? The vague answers only make us more suspicious."

"Its-Its none of your business!" I sputtered, taken off guard.

"Really? Is that all you can come up with?" She was propped up on one arm, and her feet were spread out. She didn't look at me as she harassed me.

"Why are being so nosey? What do you think I'm up to?" I sat stiff as a board, legs folded. I prayed they didn't guess 'what I'm up to'. Poor Aang would be upset.

"We don't know, but I swear, if you are working for the Firelord, or Azula, you'll have hell to pay. Are you?"

I caught her say "We". Great. That must mean that she had talked to the others about this. When my brain caught up with the rest of her sentenced relief spread through me. I relaxed my stiff position.

"Are you?" she said with steel in her voice.

I came back to reality. "No, no, nothing like that." I smiled. "Wow… You thought I would turn you in to _the Firelord_?"

She obviously accepted that I had been telling the truth. "But why were you acting so dodgy earlier today? And Azula attacked us right after you came…"

Crap. Of course she would want to know what was wrong. "Umm… I'd rather not say…"

"Oh come on. Out with it!" Great, she looked really determined now.

Toph started to ramble. "Oh I got it. Secret plan to defeat the Firelord yourself, and take all the glory from Aang? No? Ok then, how about a secret love affair with someone you used to know from the island? Or better yet… with _Zuko_?" God I'm glad she didn't name the real one. My heart would kick into overdrive, she would hear it, and realize she's right.

We sat in silence for a long time as my heartbeat slowed. The sun shifted in the sky. When it was directly in the center of the sky I spoke up.

"Are you hungry, Toph?"

"Hmm… yeah." She hmm-ed to herself, undecided on whether she was actually hungry. "Let's go back to the Firelord's crypt."

"Okay, let's go." I said, eagerly hoping up. Maybe she had forgotten about my 'business' that I need to 'attend' to.

"Wait. What about your mysterious 'business'?"

Darn. "Uh… well, just… never mind about it. I'll take care of it later." I didn't want to talk about it.

We walked back to our temporary home together silently. We sauntered into the house, wondering where everyone was.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are in the courtyard again"

"…Wait. I thought you were blind!" How would she know where they are?

She gave an annoyed sigh, "I _am_. I can feel them through the ground."

"Oh." That was my brilliant response.

I meekly followed her into the courtyard. Sokka and Suki had returned form their trip, but it had seemed Katara was away now. Everyone but her was lazily laying on the ground. Aang perked up when he saw us.

"Hey guys! Have fun?" He is a very cheery little fellow.

"Uhh, yeah. It was… warm." Wow I'm lame.

"Good." He must have remembered something exciting because his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, guess what! Sokka and Suki found a really cool play. About US! It starts later tonight."

"That's really cool." My tone said the opposite. "Um, would you be mad if I said I didn't wanna go?"

"No, that's fine. But why not?" Well at least he seemed to be telling the truth, he didn't look too disgruntled.

"I kinda just want to hang out." And go find a way to get to the Earth Kingdom. Not that I would tell them that.

It surprised me when Zuko spoke up, "That's okay. They really aren't very good actors."

"Oh. Okay." My eyes wandered around, wondering if there would be more conversation.

I really could be nicer to Zuko. He seems to be trying to be nice. I will try and be pleasant back, I though to myself.

Just then Katara came out with a basket and a few blankets.

"Come on guys! Let's picnic by the beach!" She waved us over and everyone obliged her silently, save for Sokka, who grumbled.

We had a nice lunch on the beach. I tried to keep up with the conversation, occasionally chirping in. I made an effort to listen and be positive towards Zuko. I think Katara noticed, because she was eying me by the time everyone was finished.

"Does anyone want to swim?" Aang asked hopefully.

All he got were a few mumbled negative responses.

Everyone went back to house and scattered to different places in the house. I went to my room, and just plopped onto my bed. I laid down for a while, just daydreaming. I was very occupied, so I was startled when I had heard a knock on my door.

I permitted them to come in and was slightly surprised to see Zuko standing in my door, looking unsure.

"Hi. Uh, I just thought I'd tell that we are leaving now. Ya know, for the play."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. I made a snap decision. Oh what the hell, might as well. It will give me more background on these people anyways. I can go looking for a boat to take me another time.

"Actually, I think I will come." I smiled, and he returned it before closing my door and walking away.

I stood up, and looked into the mirror. My hair was kinda messy, so I grabbed my hairbrush from my bag and tried to tame my locks. When they were semi-untangled, I stopped. I didn't want to delay The People.

I sighed as I turned toward the door. I had a feeling I might regret this.


	5. Chapter 5 Her Dream

**Hola lovely readers! (and no i am not a Spaniard//Mexican, i just love the word "hola".) Sorry for the wait on this one. I woulda had it in a week earlier but my stupid freaking computer would not freaking upload when i freaking wanted it to!! FREAKING!! ok, im all better! well, here ya go...**

As I lay in my bed, waiting for sleep to come, I thought about the play and the night in general.

The play was… _insightful._ Although everyone demanded that their character was way off (other than Toph and Sokka), I had a feeling they represented their counterpart pretty well.

Aang was probably the most outraged, being cast as a woman. He dwelt on the fact that the Katara character treated him like 'just a friend'. I had my suspicions that Aang had a thing for Katara, but now it was kinda obvious. To me, at least. I was definitely getting jealous vibes coming off him, toward Zuko. Usually he was a very cheerful person, although everyone has their ups and downs.

Katara's reaction was only bested by Aang's. The play had portrayed her to be whiney, always talking about _hope_, and all that jazz. Ugh. Yuck. Eww. That is not my thing. Sure, Katara has taken on the motherly role for the group. Always seeming to notice when someone is down. But now she was completely ignoring poor Aang. She probably guessed at why he was upset. Maybe even already talked to him about it. They did go a talk during intermission. Although I hadn't known them for long, she seemed to be the glue that held them together.

Sokka complained his character made dumb jokes, or something minor like that. Toph seemed happy with her character. When I studied her, trying to find any deeper emotions, all I could register was her non-caring. Apparently she just brushed aside the fact that she was played by a giant _man_. She didn't care. Zuko, on the other hand, was very troubled. During intermission, Toph tried to comfort him (in her own, not-very-helpful way) while I just sat there, looking anywhere but at them, pretending to not notice his discomfort. Even though I was standing there like an idiot, I was absorbing every comment, every expression and every gesture like a sponge.

Somewhere in my deep train of though I had fallen asleep.

Zuko, Toph, Katara, Aang and Suki were in my dream. We were all just standing around a small house, with just a handful of rooms. It was all very blurry, but I do remember myself picking up a pillow and pelting Zuko in the face with it. When everyone realized what had happened, they all grabbed their own pillows and just started swinging them at people. The room was in chaos. I step to the side and looked at everyone. They are all senselessly striking each other. The only emotions I can see are anger, pain and revenge. They were hitting so hard that everyone now had some blood splattered on them. Sometimes it was their own; sometimes it was their opponent's.

Now Zuko was running at me, yelling. He took me down hard, and straddled me, pinning my arms and legs to the ground without using his hands. He started mercilessly hitting me in the face with his blue pillow. I screamed bloody murder, but he wouldn't stop.

I opened my eyes, but did not move an inch, frozen to the bed. Early morning light was coming through my little window and I could hear birds chirping far off into the distance. I calmed myself, trying not to think about my already fading dream. I hopped out of bed, for once not sitting and thinking or planning. It must still be pretty early because as I walked along the corridors, I could hear nothing.

I ambled to the courtyard, our usual meeting place. At first it looked deserted. Hmm. Everyone must still be sleeping. Usually I was the last up.

"You have very… erratic sleeping habits." I did a 180* to find Zuko, looking amused. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No." He looked pretty creepy in the shadows at the side of the courtyard. He stepped forward, looking sheepish.

Just then Momo flew in, lightly landing on my shoulder chirping a short greeting. I slightly turned away from Zuko, using Momo as a distraction from the awkwardness.

He just sorta stood there, not knowing what to do. "So, um, is anyone else up?" I tried to spare him with small talk.

"No. Katara will probably be up next. But for now it's just you and me." Great, did he have to point it out?

"So why are _you_ up so early?" I watched as he got a little defensive.

"I always wake up this early," He said as sat on a little bench. "and I could ask you the same question."

"I-I just… woke up. I don't know why," I lied. "I can't control when I wake up."

"Bad dream? That's why everyone else always wakes up early." Crap. He's caught on. He looks very suspicious.

"Um, sorta." Great, now I'm going to look suspicious.

"How can you 'sorta' have a nightmare?" By now I am blushing.

I think: _It basically means butt the hell out._ I wanted to be composed, but I am not really comfortable, so I just stick with embarrassed.

"Okay, I had a nightmare. So?" He asks me if I want to talk about it in 5… 4… 3... 2…1

"Do-do you want to talk about it?" Wow, very predictable. But why was he being so… so nice and polite and … embarrassed? He seemed to be covering up his uncomfortable-ness with politeness. I just stare at him as he pats the space next to him. He and Momo look at me expectantly. Crap. Well I can't just say _no_, so I sit down, very poised; my ankles were crossed, my back was straight and hands were in my lap.

We just say for a few seconds in silence until I realized that he was waiting for me to speak.

"Um, it doesn't really matter. I'm fine." I wasn't even lying.

"Okay, if you're fine, then why don't you want to talk about it?" Ugh, he turned my defenses back around on me.

"Okay, fine." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. My dream was very blurry, so I had a hard time finding where to start. "You, Aang, Katara, Suki, Toph and I were in this house,"

He butt in "What about Sokka?"

"I don't know. He just wasn't there." What's with the pushy nosiness? "Anyway, we started a pillow fight." I was careful to keep his face out of my peripheral vision, but failed. I was surprised to see he wasn't laughing, not even smirking.

He caught me looking, and motioned for me to go on.

"But it started to get really violent. We were hitting so hard people were _bleeding_. And then… _Aang_… pinned me and started to hit me. Really hard. In the face… It was really scary." Chills ran over me and I got goose-bumps. I wondered if he noticed.

"Is that all?" The way he said it made me feel like he was making fun of me.

I just nodded, torn between annoyance and embarrassment.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Aang would never do anything like that. He's harmless. He wouldn't hurt anyone that way, even an enemy. The monks trained him well." _Yes, but are you harmless?_ If he was angry, I'm sure Zuko could inflict some serious damage.

Zuko seemed to be trying to comfort me, in a soft tone, so I guess he wasn't making fun of me. Now he was just staring off into the distance somewhere. He's very deep in thought. I wonder where his uncle is. Katara told me about him, and he was in the play. Although I had other peoples' view on what happened between them, I wonder what he would say about it. Does he miss him? Does he want to take back betraying him?

Surely, he does. He's with us now. He's no longer Prince Zuko, the unstoppable force that tried to capture Aang that I've heard stories about. He is just Zuko. The brooding, mysterious teacher of Aang. _Isn't he?_

I came back to the present, realizing I was staring at him. I turn my back to him, focusing on Momo.

Crap. Are we just gonna sit here all morning, _together_? I have to think of something to do. Go back to bed, claiming I'm still tired? No, I don't want him to think he pushed me away. Go to the beach or dock? Hmm, not a bad idea. An invisible light bulb flashes above my head. I could make breakfast! Katara always does all of the cooking, I'm sure she'll appreciate a nice break. Plus it will give me something to do. Now… how to bring it up to Zuko…?

I turn back to him, only to find him staring at me. Creepy alert! Although wasn't I just doing the same thing?

Ignoring his blush as he looks away, I begin. "I have an idea. Katara always cooks breakfast right? Well I'm sure she'd love to wake up and _not _have to feed us all. Let's make breakfast."

"Sure, go ahead," Trying to be more supportive, after he saw my slight frown, he said "I'm sure she'll really appreciate it." Hmm. Not the reaction I was hoping for, but at least he wasn't asking to help.

I stood, jostling an annoyed Momo, trying to remember where the kitchen was.

"Go down the hall, make a left and you will come straight to the kitchen." I studied him with a narrowed eye. Was what I was thinking so clearly written on my face? I shrug it off and just start walking to the kitchen, not looking back at him as I walk off.

The kitchen was big. There were many cabinets lining the walls. It had a warm atmosphere, being painted red and because sunlight was streaming in the many windows. One could feel the temperature change when you stepped into a patch of light. I stumbled around the kitchen with Momo on my back until I found a box thing.

Inside the mysterious little box was lots of ice. I stuck my hand in and moved the ice around until I had found some kind of container full of eggs. Hmmm. What could I make for breakfast out of eggs? Pancakes! I pulled 3 eggs out of the little box, and then put it away. I then looked in the pantry and found some type of oil, flour and a mixing bowl.

I had no idea how much stuff to put in there, so I just played it by ear. After it was all mixed, I found a big skillet and some wood. I set the skillet and bowl aside as I lit a fire in the pit. I then set the skillet on the grate to heat it up.

Momo chirped hungrily, so I went to find him so fruit in the pantry. When he was done eating I poured the first pancake. After my second one came off the burner, I tasted it, just to make sure they weren't nasty. They weren't, so I kept pouring. When my 6th pancake started sizzling, I heard footsteps down the hall. I looked up as a very sleepy looking Katara walked in. She didn't seem to notice me at first. She walked straight to the pantry and stuck her head in. Momo screeched at her to get her attention, which made her jump.

With eyes wide open, she finally found Momo and me sitting by the fire. Her eyebrows went back to their normal positions as she sat by the fire also.

"Whatcha making?" she asked, apparently not used to being cooked for.

"Pancakes." She examined the pancakes like they were some kind of foreign delicacy.

"Oh. Why are you up so early?" Why does everyone want to know?

"I don't know. I really can't control when I wake up. How 'bout you?"

"I'm always up earlier than the rest. Well, other than Zuko."

"What do you mean?"

She just shrugged. "He just wakes up early. One time I woke up at dawn, and he was up." Wow that's weird.

The silence lasted until we were done making all of the pancakes, and Aang walked in.

"Hey guys. What's for breakfast?"

Katara looked at the pancakes, then at me. "Pancakes." I said.

He also looked at me like I was crazy.

Katara pulled him out of his thoughts with her question. "Who else is up?"

"Everyone but Sokka is out in the courtyard," Well at least someone other than me liked to sleep in, like a normal teenager. "So these… pancakes. What do you eat them with?"

Hmm. My face wrinkled as I tried to remember. What _did_ we eat we eat them with? I thought back to my lovely mother, singing to me as she made us pancakes. And father… making syrup! You have syrup with pancakes. But I don't think they would have any syrup here, my father made his own. Thinking farther back, I remember Joscor, my oldest brother, not liking syrup. Mom always gave him something else… What was it? Think, think, think. Honey! Mom always gave him honey.

"You can have butter, and syrup or honey." My face cleared as the information came back to me.

In response, Katara walked over to the pantry, and produced some honey for us. We all walked down the hall each of us carrying an item.

We had a cheery breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood (especially Katara, not having to cook for us). Even Zuko seemed to have a lighter demeanor. Eventually Sokka emerged from his room. Aang kept the conversation going with his jokes. Usually Sokka was the Joke Master, but today Aang took the crown, sending all of the happy children's' laughter bouncing off of the cliff side. After breakfast we head to the beach, bringing a picnic basket and a blanket.

Before and after lunch everyone splashed (including Zuko, surprisingly!) and had fun in the seasonally warm water while I sat on the blanket, looking longingly towards the docks. Towards the late evening Aang seemed notice this, and approached me about it, leaving his buddies in the water.

"Hey Toeko!" he greeting me as he plopped down beside me. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm enjoying the sun. Didn't get much of it at the prison. It still shocks me how beautiful it is."

It seemed like Aang only asked the question out of politeness, because he just continued with his agenda. "Why don't you come out and play with us?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Pleeeeaasse come out Tooooekoo!"

After that, it just got worse. Aang continued to beg me to get in the water, dragging out his syllables and speaking in italics. But seeing as I am a master at ignoring people, I didn't budge as I made a plan: I would wait until right before the sunset, then give in. That way, I don't feel like a butt-hole for turning Aang down, and I don't have to stay in the water for too long.

My plan worked like magic, and I splashed with along with everyone else. It was surprisingly funny to see Katara and Aang bring great waves down onto Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko. For some reason they seemed to keep the waves away from me, while unmercifully half-drowning Sokka. In those 15 minutes we splashed in the water, I didn't feel like as much of an outsider as I had from the moment I woke up. The friendly smiles, the play water fights and the happiness radiating from everyone made me feel included into their group.

After we dried off and cleaned up our stuff, we headed back to the house. We had a quick dinner, and we all said our good-nights. I made sure to be the last to enter my room; I was making sure that everyone would be asleep and out of the way for tonight.

Tonight I will sneak out, and go to the docks. I will find a nice ship to sail away on. I've decided not to leave a note, just in case the boat doesn't leave port tonight. Adrenaline was already pouring into my veins, even though I had to wait at least a few hours to leave. I could not let them suspect.

I sat and meditated as I waited for the gang to fall asleep. Finally, after I could hear Sokka's extremely and infuriately loud snores, I got dressed. I put on some heavier clothes and grabbed my already-packed bag. I slowly opened my door, exited, and closed it without making a noise. I wandered down the corridors to the courtyard. The courtyard was outside, and the moonlight was especially bright. As my eyes searched the area, in a way only a fugitive's could, I found something I did not expect or prepare for.

**Who/What is it??? Guesses anyone? (if you think you know who/what it is... well im not sure how to continue, so if you could give me any of your ideas... yea that'd be great.)  
The funny thing is--Toeko's dream was based off of my dream. My family was all attacking each other! It was really scary.  
I'm trying to figure out how to deepen Toeko and Zuko's relationship. ideas?  
One more thing: Toeko did not plan very well today!! She forgot to account for one thing--there are probably no fisherman's boats out to take her to the Earth Kingdom in the middle of the night! (this was not an error on my part!) Maybe she will get lucky and there will be a boat left... ya never kno. **


	6. Chapter 6 Retreat

**Wow, I haven't updated in 2 weeks, yet I get sudden inspiration and write the entire chapter at 1:00 in the morning. I need to get my priorities straight...  
Priorities:  
********1) writing papayas  
2) everything else! **

**0000**

Zuko sat on the same bench that we had been sitting on earlier that morning. He was mostly hidden in the shadows. With my heart almost beating a hole in my chest, I jumped back into the shadows. I peered at Zuko. I was sure that he had seen me; my fast movement would catch the eye of anyone looking. But, Zuko was just sitting there, as it waiting for me to come out and admit defeat.

After a few extremely long and confusing minutes, I stepped out of the shadows. My eyes were slits as I peered at him. As I stepped closer, I could hear his breathing. That's when I realized he was sleeping. I stepped one step closer, still not believing he was sleeping. When it was confirmed by his closed eyes and slumped-over body, I relaxed.

Crap. What was I going to do now? Leave anyway, and hope he doesn't wake up and check my bed? Or go back to my room and go tomorrow? Hmm… I think I will continue anyway. I have been procrastinating this trip for too long now.

As I decide what to do, Zuko twitches in his sleep. I go nija still, fearing that he has woken. I take another step, bringing me within a foot of his face. I watched his dark sleeping form rise and fall with each of his breaths. He looked so… peaceful in his sleep. His dreams let him escape from his day-time troubles.

A click of a closing during flung my brain back to the present. I silently half-ran to the shadows, only stopping when I was sure my body was completely invisible. Small steps seemed to echo throughout the hall, although at day-time, I'm sure no one would be able to hear them. The steps stopped in front of Zuko. A sleepy-looking Aang stepped into the moonlight. He hesitantly sat beside Zuko. He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, and gently shook him to consciousness. Zuko's eyes snapped open, and Zuko jumped into a standing position. When his eyes lay upon his silent midnight companion, He relaxed and sat down again.

"Hello, Aang."

"Why did you want to see me so late, Zuko? Couldn't we have talked in the morning?" Aang's voice was thick with sleep and irritation. After an especially cheerful day, even for him, irritation seemed alien in his voice.

"I… I um, well," Zuko lets out an exasperated sigh. He's having a hard time saying what's on his mind. "I-I think we should keep an eye on Toeko." His voice is dipped low at the beginning, unsure, but gains some steel. My eyes are trained on the two, trying to figure out what the heck Zuko is talking about. I replay the whole day in my head trying to remember if I had done anything dodgy. My thoughts were interrupted by Aang.

"Why? What has she done?" Well at least Aang is just as confused as me.

"It just seems like, I don't know, she is sly. Something isn't right. I feel like she's hiding something." This made me crouch lower in the darkness. Something about not being able to see around me made it hard for me to balance.

"What do you mean?" I'm glad Aang isn't accepting this very easily. I feel a little betrayed that Zuko is bringing this up to Aang.

"When I see her staring off in the distance, looking so concentrated, I _know_ she's hiding something. Planning something." Zuko seemed very sure.

"Zuko, you're just over-thinking it. Toeko is a quiet person," Aang chided Zuko.

"I hope you are not abandoning out earlier plan. We _are _going to leave her. Soon we will pack up and leave her here. Don't get attached."

This declaration took me off guard, making me slip and fall on my butt. Zuko and Aang went still in the darkness, eyes searching the shadows. Why would he say that? My stomach had a hollow feeling. Did they reallly plan that? Crap. I had to move, to get out of there.

Hell, they already knew I was there.

With that thought I stood up, not caring if the moonlight illuminated some of my face. I stayed put for 2 seconds, just so they could tell it was me, then bolted for the back door. I started running for the beach but then changed course; they would be able to seem my form in the half-moonlight. I went around to the street, in the general direction of the docks.

I thanked Larky (a nickname for my old roommate/cellmate at the prison) for encouraging me to work out while at prison. I was surprised at how far I could run without stopping. The docks were in view when I stopped and sat behind some bushes. I sat panting with my head in my hands. My hands were shaking, but not from the exercise.

My nerves were frayed. Shock had worn off and was replaced by hurt. I was surprised that I felt so betrayed over people I had just met. The people I was planning to abandon an hour ago. The people who were my only friends, my only family. I think what hurt the most was that I liked Zuko, and foolishly thought he liked me too. The only good thing I could think about was that Aang had been sticking up for me.

I peeked my head out from the bush and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone looking for me. So what? I aggravatedly looked in the opposite direction of the house. They don't care enough to come looking, so why should I care?

I found myself staring at the docks. Something was off about them. They were darker. There were no lights on. Nobody was there. Damn! I can't believe I thought there would be people here in the middle of the night. Again I turned my head from a sight I didn't want to see.

Something catches my eye in the shadows of the far right of my vision. I unconsciously get lower, making myself invisible. It comes closer. Intuition tells me that it knows I'm here. Its only about 15 feet from me now. My whole body is locked into place, and I can't seem to make it move.

I realize I'm shivering just as I feel something foreign touch my back.

**0000**

**Sorry guys, another hanger! I will try to update sooner this time. Its kinda hard to work on it during the week because Im at my mom's house (yes, my parents are divorced and have separate houses, wanna fight about it?) and i dont kno how she would feel about me writing/reading fanfiction... My dad is the type of guy that lives by this phrase: "Dont ask; Dont tell." ...although im not gay... and if i were im sure he'd eventually accept that. oh well**

**asta la vista for now!**

**mariah**


	7. Chapter 7 On Guard

**Heyy guys, I'm back! I am sooo sorry about the wait. One thousand apologies to you all!! I feel like a schmuck, and I'm sorry. Writer's block gets even the best of us... and well I'm certainly no the best, so I have an excuse. So anyway, on with the story!**

I scream for all I'm worth, while trying to half-run through the bushes. They're thick, and I stumble and fall. I flip onto my back, ignoring the pain, to see who, or what, has touched me. Someone was standing a few steps back from where I was crouching, clearly startled. On instinct, I was very tense, and I am gripping the bush below me with claw-like hands.

I'm breathing fast, and I can feel my pulse throbbing through my body, which makes it difficult to discern one shape from another. I'm still squinting at the unnameable thing, when it takes a step forward, arms raised.  
Zuko's voice comes out of it.

"Toeko! I'm sorry I scared you," he pauses. He seems unsure how to continue.

A chill runs over me, and I suddenly remember the other figure in the darkness, the one approaching me. I flip over into a crouch again, while searching the shadows.

My voice comes out, low and raw, "Is Aang with you?"

He pauses, "Yes, but I sent him in the other direction. He's probably come running after he heard your scream."

Intuition told me to stay on guard; there was something out here with us. "Zuko," I say slowly, "did you see anyone else out here?"

Zuko, finally realizing that I am choosing to ignore his earlier conversation with Aang, started to catch on to my mood. "No... Why? Do you see something?" I can feel him tensing up. Both of our eyes scanned the area. He crouched low, and put his back to mine. I'm reminded of what Katara told me: He was a fugitive for a long time. He knew what he was doing.

His voice came out in a whisper quiet and fast. "There."

I turn my head to my left, at about 9 o'clock. A dark figure was coming towards us, fast. We simultaneously turn our bodies toward it, and raise up in identical fire bending positions. But I have no time to comment, as the thing was only 10 feet from us, and slowing.

"Zuko? Toeko?" Aang's unsure voice breaks the loaded silence.

I am the first to loosen. Some deep maternal instinct that I'd felt many times before in that cruel, cruel prison tugged at my insides. I wanted to reassure Aang. I would be terrified too, if I were all alone searching the dark streets and then suddenly hear a scream. But I don't have time to reply, because Zuko's voice comes from his not-raised form.

"Aang?" He doesn't wait for a reply, "Quick, get over here!" Even in a whisper, Zuko injected just enough urgency to rush Aang, yet not scare him too badly.

He stops a few feet short, confused. "What? What's going on?" he asks loudly.

I am quick to reply. "Nothing. You just scared us," I lied, surprisingly convincingly. "Let's just hurry back now." I didn't want Zuko to tell him anything. Yet, what exactly was there to tell? Nothing. Just that a trick of the shadows had made me panicked. Too bad I couldn't lie to myself as well; my palms were sweating. He still shouldn't have to stay up all night like I surely will.

Aang looks between us, trying to assess the situation. I'm glad we are in only half-light. I'm sure I don't look so good; my hands were slightly shaking and I'm sure my countenance was contorted in fear.

I peeked up at Zuko as we started for home. He seemed pretty steady. He walked slightly ahead of us. It must have been some manly instinct that made him walk into the darkness ahead of us.

Hmm, I wonder if I look like I need protecting. The idea seemed silly to me; I could handle myself.

I couldn't say the same for poor Aang. Despite our outright lies, he could feel the tension in the air. His eyes darted from me, to Zuko's dark form, and then around the kept close to me, but not touching.

It felt like we were moving very sluggishly. It took an extremely confusing amount of time to get back. I got more panicked the longer it took; did I really go this far? Were we lost?

It turned out my worries were for nothing; we made it home eventually with Zuko as our guide. We stopped right inside. I looked around, unsure of what to do next. An extremely tired looking Aang made his way back to his room with a quick muted good-night. The creepiness of the night must have distracted him from the reason I ran away. _I_ was thoroughly distracted. I just hoped everyone would forget about this night.

I made my way towards my room, in need of the numbness provided by sleep. Or at least the privacy of my room before everything about the night came crashing down on me.

But _of course _Zuko wanted to talk it out.

"Toeko?" he started hesitantly. "Can you… Can you c'mere?"

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm kinda disappointed with this one as well; it coulda been longer. I've just had so much on my plate and I already made you guys wait so long, that a longer chapter would hafta wait. But, I am being proactive, and am already working on the next chappie.  
**

**peace, love, happiness, and SAVE THE WHALES!!!**

**mariah  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Discussion

**OLOLO**

"Toeko? Can you… Can you c'mere?" I asked uncertainly.

I heard her sigh impatiently. I could here her move closer in the darkness.

"What, Zuko?" she said with a biting edge.

"Look, I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to h—"

She interrupted me. "Don't give that to me. You meant what you said." She paused then continued more calmly. "I don't even care. I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed."

She turned to leave, but I wasn't having that. I grabbed her wrist and spun her toward me. There was enough light for me to see her surprised face. I struggled to make her understand.

" Listen, that's not what I meant. You know Aang would never stand for anything like that! We would never just _leave_ you." My words flowed quickly, trying to persuade. "It's not like you could just come along on our… journey. Our quest. It's far too important for that. What if a fire nation guard recognized you? You would be a liability." I pause, then continue slower. "Aang already has an impossible task, even without you jeopardizing it," I said. These words seemed to jar her more that the others.

"What am I? Chopped liver? You're underestimating me?" she nearly yelled.

"It's hard to _not_ underestimate you, Toeko! You're so quiet and guarded. You won't even show us your bending," I said heatedly, caught up in the moment.

I could see her form shift in the darkness. Warning bells rang off in my head and I had about a second to react. I lurched to the left and threw myself to the ground. Her fireball just missed me.

Seconds passed in silence. No one had awoken. I heard a deep sigh and walking feet. She approached me.

"Zuko? I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control myself. It- It's like the fire just boiled up inside of me and unleashed itself." She reached down to help me up.

"I know the feeling," I said dryly. "You really need to learn to control yourself," I added.

She walked over to a nearby bench and plopped down. "I know," she said quietly.

I read her silence. "You didn't have much schooling, did you Toeko?" I asked gently as I sat down.

"Ya think? Its kinda hard to have _practice time_ when you're in a jail cell Zuko," she said, then got quiet.

I didn't say anything, silently probing her to continue.

"Aang… Aang is better than me," she admitted shamefully with her head down. The whisper of air from her breath blew across my face and I could hear all of her uncertainties within that hushed sentence. Pity swelled up in me.

"Aang is the Avatar. He is naturally talented. Soon he will be better than me," I whispered back.

She showed no indication of hearing me.

"You're embarrassed about not bending well. The only way to fix that is to practice, which you won't do with us."

Still she remained silent.

"Aang won't care, Toeko! And neither do I. I know what it's like to constantly be second best, especially in fire bending. I had _Azula_ as a sister, remember?" I said, frustrated.

Her face quickly turned in my direction. I had caught her attention. "I can help you, Toeko. Aang would love to help teach you also. It would give him good practice with patience, a very important part of fire bending. A part that you will have to practice."

She hesitated. "Could- Could you tell Aang and the others? And could you… ya know, tell 'em not to… pry?"

"Of course I will," I said reassuringly.

She took a deep breath, then said much more cheerfully, "When can we start?"

"How about the day after tomorrow? You will need the rest and Aang is practicing water bending tomorrow anyway," I said.

She stood up, yawned, and stretched. Then she directed her glare towards me. "And we _are_ going to talk about this whole 'underestimating' thing. I may not be a fire bender extraordinaire, but I am not a child. I can handle myself."

I was too tired and honestly too intimidated by this pushy, up-front Toeko to reply anything other than a noncommittal grunt.

"I'm serious. The whole gang should be in on this talk," she said.

"Okay, okay that's fine. It's too late to discuss it now," I said as I stood.

We simultaneously turned for our bedroom corridor. We walked in comfortable silence.

We came to my room first. I turned to her, trying to figure out something to say in this awkward good-night scene.

"Well… uh, good night, Zuko."

"G'night Toeko," I said.

She started walking down the hall. I had barely turned toward my bedroom door before she came running back. I was enveloped in a big, warm hug. I just awkwardly patted her back, blushing.

"And Zuko?" she asked as she released me.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," she whispered. Her footsteps half-ran down the corridor to her room.

I went to bed smiling.

**OLOLOL**

**...**

**uhh, awkward :(**

**Look guys, i'm really sorry. for a while i just completely ignored this story. It took a not-exactly-nice review to remind me that other people care about this story, and that I am not just writing for fun. Thank you, mister not-so-nice-reviewer :)  
**

**So this is just me reassuring you that i WILL be updating more often. I feel terrible about it. and I don't like the feeling.**

**thanks for understanding,**

**i-am-a-crazy-coffee-writer**

**aka, mariah**

**P.S. thank you to all who had stuck to this story or reviewed. i greatly appreciate it :)**

**P.P.S. i know the last 2 chapters were short. I'm trying to make the next one longer**

**P.P.P.S. I no longer like my title. it really has nothing to do with the story. anyone able to think of something better? please mention it in a review!**


End file.
